


Stolen Dance

by Deziac



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deziac/pseuds/Deziac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey agrees to give the farmer dancing lessons, just in time for the Flower Dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my angsty Ranch fanfic. As usual, if there are any grammar mistakes don't be afraid to let me know.

She waited anxiously, fiddling with her hands and listening to the clock ticking. She was sitting in the now fully operational community center, not late at night but it was certainly after sunset, the plan being that there would be no one here around this time, simply because most were at the saloon.

The clock continued ticking, with each ticks giving her more of a reason to walk away. It wasn't even time yet, but she was pretty sure she was going to be stood up. When Harvey finally walked inside the door, two minutes early, she gave an audible sigh of relief and immediately stood up. “Harvey! Thank goodness! I thought you changed your mind!”

Harvey glanced at his watch then frowned at her. “What? Am I late? No, I’m actually a little early…?” 

She waved her hands in the air and she walked in front of him, eyes nervous but determined. “Enough chit chat! Let’s do this, we only have two weeks until the flower festival.” 

Harvey sighed, but gave a soft chuckle as well, “Alright alright, now take off your shoes. I’m taking mine off too, don’t give me that look. Now come here.”

They both stood in the middle of the room, gazing in each other’s eyes. She felt her heart race up, but she took a quiet deep breath to try and calm her pulse. 

Harvey looked distant, as he thought of what steps to take. “Ok, now, are you going to lead or is your partner?” That was a very coy way of asking her if it was a man or a woman she was going to ask. She glanced at Harvey’s eyes, but blushed looking away harshly. 

“U...Uhm…. I don’t know……” 

Harvey rolled his eyes, suddenly grabbing her hand. “Alright, since I’m much taller than you and I know what I’m doing, I’ll lead. Now, put your hand on my shoulder.”

She felt a lump in her stomach as his felt his large, warm, hand on her waist, gingerly putting her hand on his shoulder as instructed, taking in the pleasant smell of super glue, coffee, and sterilization. 

“For now, just watch me, I’ll go slowly, and I won’t pull, but watch me carefully.” He slipped his fingers to be intertwined with hers, pulling their palms together. (Is she sensitive to heat? He asked himself, noticing her sweaty palms.) He barely moved his upper half, making sure to move with his feet. She wasn’t looking at his feet however. “Hey! Pay attention!” 

“S-Sorry!” Embarrassed, she looked down, only sneaking a look at his soft green eyes.

“See what I’m doing? You’re going to have to mirror that. Now, the other trick is to move your upper half as little as possible, so that you’re perfectly balanced. Now, mirror my moves, follow my lead, and keep your upper half stiff.”

She didn’t hear a word he said, and he knew it, but he lead the dance anyway, expecting a failure. Surprisingly, she did very well. “Wow! Good job, I’m impressed honestly. Let’s see if you can keep going however.”

She smiled sheepishly, as they danced silently, with only the sounds of their soft socks meeting with the plush carpet as background noise.

“Alright, good.” He whispered softly, which sent a small shiver up her spine. “Now, there is usually nothing too complicated during the flower dance, I think the worst your partner will throw at you is a spin, now, let my arm lead the way, pick a part of my arm and follow it, don’t let yourself become unbalanced with that spot, now I’m going to do it.”

He gently pulled away, getting ready to spin her gently, and to his surprise she followed suit gracefully, meeting his other hand with her hand with perfection, a small waft of dirt, animal, and something sweet catching his nose, making his nostrils flair slightly. It was a pleasant smell.

He soon came back down from enjoying the smell, his arm being around her waist tightly, her face mere inches, and that look in her eyes that she always gave him. He could never describe it, but it always made him feel self conscious. 

He slowly pulled away from her, purposely putting at least a foot of space between them. “Erm…. Right…Well you picked it up rather quickly, let’s just practice then.”

“Alright…” She muttered softly, which made his neck really itchy for some reason. 

They quickly went back into position, and danced with each other. He remembered the first time he was learning, Maru being an impatient but helpful teacher. She didn’t like when people messed up, but if you had any questions she could answer them for you again and again. Maru begged Harvey to be her partner, feeling a little left out from the activities. He agreed, but warned her he didn’t know how to dance, which she simply folded her arms and said ‘Well, that won’t do at all!’

However, this farmer girl from who knows where, was picking it up almost flawlessly, which brought a little jealousy at him. And to add more insult to injury, she was almost dead silent the entire time. She usually talked his ear off, which he never minded, because she always had such interesting things to say. She was a wise woman at her age, something that always took him off guard. He sometimes had to remember she was only a little older than Maru, so he had to forgive her for her once in awhile blunders in life. 

“So…” He began, trying to break the silence. “Have you asked them yet?”

“No….” She muttered, blushing and looking at the floor. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? I don’t want all these dance lessons to go to waste.” He said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood to get her to open up.

She did indeed laugh, but it was a small giggle the seemed far away in outer space. “Oh don’t worry, they won’t.”

There was a little bit of silence as he pulled away to spin her, gently pulling her in into they were face to face, eye to eye, feeling his breath hitch up in his throat. 

“The thing is doctor, I asked for the wrong date for the dance. Silly me.” Before he could question what she meant, their lips were together. 

She put her finger to gently run through his soft hair, feeling how stiff from shock he was and taking advantage of that. She pulled away eventually, staring at Harvey whose face was red, eyes were wide, and mouth was open. He was so cute. Deep down though, there was guilt and embarrassment. “Sorry Harvey, I just couldn’t let you say no to me again.” She pulled fully away from him, watching him try to blink himself back into existence. “Thanks for the dance lessons, I’m sure they will be helpful one day.” And with that, she turned around and walked out the door.

It was then he remembered, almost a year ago today, a very nervous out-of-towner who just moved in that season, asking him to dance. He was a little scared of her, so he tried to politely turn her down, feeling guilty later as she was in the corner by herself, watching the other dancers later on.

What a clever girl she was.


End file.
